fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagen
Jagen (ジェイガン, translated Jeigan in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He is a veteran knight of Altea. He acts as Marth's guardian and often is one of the people Marth turns to for guidance. He is an invaluable unit at the start of the game due to being a much higher level than the rest of your units, but he has terrible growth rates and potential that severely handicap his usefulness later in the game. He steps out off the battlefield in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem but still stays by Marth's side as an advisor. Afterwards, he dies and his position is given to Cain. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, he only takes to the field once just to train with the Avatar. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Jagen is 58 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Personality Like most other characters in the Akaneia Series of Fire Emblem, Jagen's personality is not very well-developed, with much emphasis having been placed on his functionality as a combat unit on the battlefield. That aside, like most other knights appearing in the series, Jagen has been portrayed to be an individual who is fiercely patriotic to the country whom he has pledged his allegiance to (Altea), participating in many battles under its banner for decades. His devotion to his country is especially evident in the Prologue of Shadow Dragon, where he is one of few units who can be selected to act as the decoy to ensure that Marth and the rest of his retainers succeed in fleeing Altea. Should he be chosen, Jagen's parting words are ones that are gallantly courageous, where he, in spite of the dire state of his situation, ironically muses over the suitability of his age being a deciding factor in him being chosen as the sacrifice. More dimensions to Jagen's character are introduced with the onset of Shin Monshō no Nazo, where he frequently engages the Avatar in preambling discussions before the onset of each battle. Through these interactions, one can deduce Jagen to be both wise and prudent, as he constantly imparts sound advice to the Avatar to ensure that they form effective tactical decisions. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Book 1) Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats *'''Normal Mode only. Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Boss Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Quotes Death Quotes Endings Shadow Dragon '''Bones of Iron After the war, Jagen laid down his lance and became one of Prince Marth’s closest advisors. Non-Canon Appearances Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE Jagen appears as an enemy, during one of Tiki's "Mirage Hunts" missions. Gallery es:Jagen Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters